Las Dos Palabras
by Thumb Mode
Summary: Hermione Granger recibió una carta de amor de Draco Malfoy, el discípulo de Slytherin el cual se odia por ella más que todos. ¿Qué pasa cuando se salen en un día romántico?
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione Granger recibió una carta de amor de Draco Malfoy, el discípulo de Slytherin el cual se odia por ella más que todos. ¿Qué pasa cuando se salen en un día romántico?_

**Las Dos Palabras**  
por: Thumb Mode

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mi propiedad. Es de JK Rowling._

Hay muchas cosas en el mundo, incluso en nuestro mundo de los magos, las que no tienen ni un poco sentido. Por ejemplo, el hecho que profesor Snape, aunque había una vez era un soldado del Señor Tenebroso, es muy confiado por Dumbledore. O el que Hagrid es todavía empleado como profesor de Criado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque en sus clases nadie no aprender a nada. (No entienda mal, querido, porque aún creo que Hagrid es un buen amigo, y es muy talentado en cuidar a los animales, sin embargo tan incompetente para ser maestro.)

O el que una semana pasada recibí una carta de amor de, de todos hombres que conozco, Draco Malfoy, el discípulo más arrogante de Slytherin. O el que la mañana de hoy, domingo, teniendo puesto un vestido bello, salí a Honeydukes para encontrar con este hombre que odio más que todos.

Cuando recibí la carta, al principio pensé: «¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó eso? Estoy durmiendo y soñando, con un sueño muy mal, ¿no?» Pero la carta fue real, no fue una ilusión. Además, en nuestra clase, vi a Malfoy me sonrió. Me parecía que era sincero. Tambíen no fue una ilusión.

La carta dijo:

_Hermione querida,_

_No sé cómo te dice, pero tengo que decirte por alguna manera. La verdad es: Te amo. Te amo desde hace dos años. Trataba de negarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Te amo tan muchísimo. Espero que, algún tiempo, me amarías también y nos casaríamos. Pero estoy entre la vida y la muerte, y mis sueños para nosotros son casi imposible para hacer real. No quiero morir sin decirte qué siento para ti. Así que te digo: Te amo,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Aaay, soy la más inteligente en mis clases, pero aún no entiendo el corazón. Quizá nunca. Su razón no es misma que de la mente. No tiene la logica ni el sentido. Entonces, los que se hace por el corazón a menudo son tonterías. Por ejemplo, mire a mi amigo Ron. ¿Por qué ama a Lavender en vez a mí? La chica no tiene nada en su mente, y me parece una puta. Soy más hermosa, mucho más inteligente y sensible. Pero la realidad es él está con ella.

¿Debería dejar de esperar al amor de Ron? ¿Debería a Malfoy darle la oportunidad para el amor?

Decidí a ver para yo mismo.

Cuando llegué en Hogsmeade, Malfoy ya estaba allí. Me dio una sonrisa.

Yo estaba la primera a hablar. —Lo siento. ¿Esperabas por largo?

—De nada— dijo, —Gracias por encontrarme. Eres hermosa.

Me senté. —Bueno, Malfoy—

—Draco. Eso es cómo me llaman entre amigos.

—Bueno, Draco. Vamos en punto. Si esto sea una broma muy mala...— y saqué mi varita de mi bolsa, —dirías «Adios» a tu cara guapa antes del fin del día, ¿claro?

—Sí.— Rió. —Estoy contento que yo te parezco «guapo» a ti.— Entonces, dejó de reir. —Pero, seriosamente, lo que escribí en esa carta es la verdad. Te am—

—Estoy mas interesada en lo que dijiste, sobre «entre la vida y la muerte». Sé que todos nosotros somos así, en alguna manera, porque del Señor Tenebroso. Pero creo que hay más en tu frase. El arrogante hijo de la familia Malfoy no cambiará su actitud por algo que pasa a todos.

—Tienes razón. Y eres, verdaderamente, muy inteligente. Me gusta.

—Así, ¿qué quieres decir en tu frase?

A eso, su voz hizo más baja. —Pues, para ti, yo te dirá mi secreto. Tienes que saber que nadie entre mis amigos no saben esto. Ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, ni Señorita Parkinson.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí. Te amo muchísimo que haré todos para ti. Le te dirá, sólo para ti. ¿Lista?

—Lista.—

—Bueno,— vió por el comedor entero, buscando peligros, —míralo. —enrolló su manga para enseñar su brazo y la marca en él. El tatuaje es conocido a mí y al Ordén del Fénix. Ésa era...

—¿La etiqueta oscura?— Traté de mantener la voz baja. –Así, ¡Harry tiene razón sobre ti! ¡Eres Mortífago!

_(se continuará en el siguiente capítulo)_


	2. Chapter 2

—Si, soy Mortífago— dijo Malfoy, —pero, ¡espera!— me llamó cuando empezaba yo a dejarle, —no me juzga, por favor. Tengo una buena razón por esto.

—¿Verdad? Para que sepas, señor Malfoy, no hay ninguna buena razón para servir al Señor Tenebroso, ¡nada, nada, nada!— Yo no lo creía, había permitido a este cabrón... ¡hacerme una tonta! ¡Soy qué estupida! Estoy tan enojada, temblaba. Pues, nada más, nunca otra vez. —Ya me voy, gracias por perder mi tiempo.

—Óyeme, por favor, Hermione—

¿Lo imaginé? O, realmente, ¿hablaba Malfoy con tristeza? ¿con miedo? ¿con desperación?

_No lo cree_, me dije. _No haz el mismo error, nunca otra vez._ Pero cuando me tocó el brazo...

—Pues, dime.

—Si, gracias.— Respiró profundamente. —Es para mi papá. Tengo que ser un Mortífago o él se matará.

Señor Lucius Malfoy fue un fracaso en su última misión para el Señor Tenebroso, así que el hecho que Quién-Tu-Sabes lo odiaba no era una sorpresa para mí. Pero yo no esperaba que el hijo se obligaba a servir en vez el padre.

Fue la primera vez que sentí la compasión para él.

Continuó: —Y si yo tenga éxito en mis tareas, no sólo salvaría mi papá, sino sería el soldado mejor del Señor Tenebroso. Mejor que todos, incluso Snape. Es un gran honor. Pero sería aún mejor si estés conmigo. Eres muy inteligente y tendrás muchos éxitos como una Mortífaga. Yo y tú, novio y novia. Juntos gobernaremos el mundo.

—¿Qué?— ¿Por qué aún pensaba por un momento que Malfoy había cambiado a mejor? —¿Eres loco? ¡No! ¡Nunca!

—Lo sé... Pero quizá, algún día. Esperaré por días, semanas, meses—

—Me voy ahora. ¡No deseo oír más mentiras de ti!— Así, Malfoy sólo deseaba mis fuerzas. Nunca me amó. Qué tontería, y lo creía...

—No te mentía. Los que dije a ti son verdaderos. Los que pienso sobre ti, los que siento para ti—

—¡Silencio!

—No. ¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? Ya sabía que no deseas ser una Mortífago. Y no me importa, que eres sí o no. De hecho, haré todos para ti. Lo que quería, más que todos, es decirte lo que siento para ti. Las dos palabras: Te am—

—Pues, tengo también dos palabras: ¡TE JODAS!

Malfoy dejó de hablar. Después, dijo: —Bueno, si quieres— Quitó sus pantalones, revelando el serpiente de Slytherin. Entonces, sacó un cuchillo y rapidamente cortó su serpiente.

—Dije, haré todos para ti.— Se lo puso en el culo.

Eso es cómo descubrí que Draco Malfoy es un hombre con palabra de honor. Eso es cómo se enamoré de él. Pene o sin pene, Mortífago o no. Esto es el amor real.

Te jodas, Draco. Te amo también.

_(El fin. ¡Gracias por leerlo!)_


End file.
